Of Kyudo's Bow and Arrow
by kinoko182
Summary: My late grandfather always used to tell me, that not everything in this world was what it seemed. I would've found it funny having that out of everything else; I remembered that in this situation. Really, this must've been some kind of a joke; a joke that I have been the butt of one too many times. Yet I keep asking myself the same question every time: Why now, why me?


{Summary}: My late grandfather always used to tell me, that not everything in this world was what it seemed. I would've found it funny having that out of everything else; I remembered that in this situation. Really, this must've been some kind of a joke; a joke that I have been the butt of one too many times. Yet I keep asking myself the same questions: Why now, why me?

It's pretty much consisting of my version of Doumeki's back story, how he first meets Watanuki, Himawari and everything else around him through his eyes.

* * *

_Of Kyudo's Bow and Arrow_

By:

Kinoko:P

* * *

**{A/N}: This will be my first time writing a fic about **_**xxxHOLiC**_**. Although I had another plan for another fic, this one outweighed that one by a landslide. And to all those people who think that this will be a DouWata fic, it's not. It's just Doumeki, and how he sees the world of **_**xxxHOLiC**_** around him. Canons will be referenced along with personal head-canons of mine. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN xxxHOLiC, THE PICTURE USED FOR THE COVER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

_Prologue: The End of All things Familiar_

* * *

When they first told me that my grandfather had passed away, at first, I didn't know how to respond. Going back on it now, I remembered that it was on a school day; nothing seemed out of place until the principal called me into his office. It was there that he broke the news to me of his passing and let me go free. The rest was just…straightforward. As soon as I got back home, I comforted my mother, called my father who had working overseas to come and help arrange for the funeral, and the rest was already handled by the other temple assistants; leaving me free to go see my grandfather.

I remembered as I knelt down beside him, overlooking his now still form, I didn't remember a single thought ever crossing my mind. It could've been because I was still shocked or too numbed to face the reality of it, then again, even that didn't sound right. I guess during all that time spent with him; practicing Kyudo, playing mahjong, talking walks in the park, listening to the folklore and advice he would give…I couldn't even muster a smile in remembrance. Now here I am a year later, sitting beside the old fish pond he would usually go to go smoke, and I still can't bring myself to smile. Sometimes I wonder if I was really born without emotion just like he used to say, with that jeering smirk he always wore. Though even if that really was the case, like he always used to tell me;

'_Even at the end of all things familiar, we keep moving forward, for we are bound to find newer things to remember, that later become familiar once more,' _

_Huh_…maybe by then, I'll be able to properly sit down and reminisce without having to thoroughly think it through.

* * *

**{A/N}: As I've mentioned before, most of what I write will be a mixture of anime and manga, canon and head-canon material since not everything about Doumeki's past or home life is explained. Examples like his father; although you do see his mom in xxxHOLiC Rou: Adayume, you don't see his father and since he doesn't really say if his dad ever died in the series welp, he's alive here. My point being from the latter, it's a mix of canon and head-canon. Review if you like; I do very much appreciate feedback. Also since I am in college and writing another fic, that will take up most of my time so don't expect updates regularly though I promise I will try to get to them.**

**P.S.**

**The quote at the bottom is one of my originals. When one writes for the sake of writing, things tend to come through in unexpected ways. It makes sense to me is pretty much what I'm getting at.**

**Kyudo is the type of archery that I believe Doumeki practices. Although there is Zen archery as well, Kyudo is the one closely resembles his be not afraid to correct me if I'm wrong on certain things. I am only human so I do tend to make mistakes.**


End file.
